Don't Fall Asleep
by Night Owl 93
Summary: Nancy's dreams are being terrorized by a burned man with razor-tipped fingers and stays awake, then learns the man in her nightmares has an unbelievable connection to her past. a new version of Nightmare on Elm Street, w/ an even more horrifying twist.
1. Mister Krueger

**my own remake of A Nightmare on Elm Street. includes elements from both versions, and plays a lot more on the symbolism of Nancy and Freddy.**

* * *

"Don't fall asleep. Don't fall asleep," Nancy chanted silently to herself as she turned on the sink in the tiny square bathroom of the local gas station, "Stay awake. Don't fall asleep." She cupped her hands together under the faucet, collecting the icy water in her hands, and splashed it on her face. She repeated this twice, then turned off the water.

Nancy propped her hands on the edges of the porcelain sink, panting. She was so exhausted. She hadn't slept for three days, and it showed. She looked up at the mirror above the sink and examined her haggard appearance. Her skin was dry and her crystal blue eyes were ringed in heavy shadows, making her look almost like a zombie. Her white short-sleeved button-up shirt and jeans were badly wrinkled. Her long dark brown hair fell limply in shaggy greasy strings around her face. It had been a while since she'd washed her hair. The last time she tried to take a bath, she almost drowned. She fell asleep in the tub, no longer than a couple seconds, and _he_ pulled her down under the water.

The Zoneral pills she took earlier were already beginning to wear off and her eyes were starting to droop. She looked up in the mirror, but it wasn't her own reflection she saw. Instead, standing in her place, was the man from her nightmares, the reason why she had been frightened to go to sleep. In the fluorescent light she could clearly see the melted skin of his face tight over his bones and the red and green stripes on his tattered sweater. His reached his right arm through the glass, causing it to shatter, the shards flying out around her. On his hand was a glove with curved blades on the fingers, like giant fingernails, which were heading right towards her eyes. She screamed and flew backward.

Her eyes snapped open and she sucked in a harsh breath, taking a step back from the sink. In the mirror was her own reflection. She had fallen asleep. She reached in her pockets for the bottle of Zoneral. She twisted off the cap and turned the bottle over, but nothing fell out. It was empty. Nancy hissed, "Fuck!" and slammed the bottle down into the trash can beside the toilet. She ran her hands through her hair with a heavy sigh and ran back out to her car. The sky was black with glittering stars. The nighttime darkness didn't help her at all. As she backed out of her parking spot, another car pulled out behind her. She quickly slammed on the brakes, barely missing him.

"Wake up dumbass!" the driver yelled at her through his open window.

"I'm trying." she groaned, rubbing her eyes. She then heard someone tap on her window. She turned to see who it was. The man of her nightmares ripped the door clean off the car and dove inside. Nancy scrambled over to the passenger door, but he was already on top of her, pinning her down. She struggled to get free, but he still kept her held down under him. He used the tip of his finger-knives to brush her hair out of her face. His face hovered an inch over hers. His pale smoky eyes bore into hers. _"You can't stay awake forever." _he whispered. His voice was rough and gravelly, like even the inside of his throat was burned, making his whisper sound more like a growl. His face moved closer to hers. She sank her nails into the melted flesh of his forehead and dragged her fingers down the left side of his face. His skin peeled off his skull, exposing the bone underneath, and melted in her hand. The corner of his lip on the right side of his face turned up in a grim smile, matching the evil toothy grin on the skinless left half of his face, and laughed in twisted amusement.

Nancy threw herself back against her seat, gasping and panting, wiping the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand. She looked at the door, finding that it was still attached to the car. She fell asleep again. She shrieked at the top of her lungs, "God damn it!" slamming her hands against the wheel. She then noticed the blood and bits of skin under her fingernails. She whispered shakily, "Shit." wiping her fingers on her jeans, and drove out of the parking lot onto the street, making sure to avoid any other cars. She then began to sing her anti-sleeping prayer. "One, two, now he's coming for you," she whispered, tightening her grip on the wheel, "Three, four, better lock the door. Five, six, grab your crucifix. Seven, eight, better stay awake. Nine, ten, never sleep again." She rolled down the windows and blasted the radio, but it wasn't enough. She needed caffeine. Bad.

After a couple minutes of driving, Nancy found a Barnes & Noble. She pulled into an empty spot and ran inside. She rushed up to the counter of the Starbuck's in the corner of the store.

"I need a cup of coffee." Nancy told the girl behind the counter.

"Alright," she said, taking in Nancy's haggard appearance, "how would you like it?"

"I don't care," Nancy answered, "Black's fine. And make it extra grande sized."

"Coming right up." The counter girl filled an extra-grande sized paper cup with steaming black coffee and handed it to Nancy, who immediately started swallowing large mouthfuls. The hot liquid burned the inside of her mouth and throat, but she ignored it and continued gulping it down.

"Don't you want a lid for that?" the counter girl asked.

"No, it's fine." Nancy pulled a ten dollar bill out of her pocket and slammed it down on the counter. "Keep the change." she said.

Nancy began walking down the aisles, sipping the piping hot coffee. She looked up at the clock. Nine forty. As she watched the clock, she saw the seconds hand tick _backwards. _She squeezed her eyes shut. When she opened them again, the clock was ticking normally again. She walked down the health section and took a book titled Sleep off the shelf. She sat in a nearby leather chair, propping the book in her lap and looked in the table of contents. She turned to the chapter on sleep deprivation. It first described the boy who set the record for going the longest without sleeping. He stayed awake for eleven days. After his fourth day he began to hallucinate things like mist swirling around street lights and a coat made of worms. His hallucinations were brought on by things called micro-naps. On the next page it explained that a micro-nap occurred after a person goes without sleep over seventy hours. Their brain will begin to shut down its cognitive functions to recharge itself, which will cause them to experience a dream while they are awake. A micro-nap can last from a few seconds to a few minutes. A shiver went through Nancy's spine.

She set the book back on the shelf, swallowing a couple more mouthfuls of coffee, and looked up at the clock on the wall. Nine forty-seven. She was going on hour seventy-five. She lifted her cup to drink, but when she looked into her cup, it wasn't the black liquid it just was. Instead it was thick and dark red, like blood. She shuddered in disgust. The cup slipped from her fingers and spilt all over the floor. As the liquid spread across the linoleum, it was once again black. "Oh no." she whispered, her voice shaking in sudden panic. She backed down an aisle of books, her hands fisted in her hair against her scalp, hissing, "Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit." She rubbed her eyes, feeling a sudden rush like a wave run through her head.

"_Nancy." _a voice whispered from behind her. The lights in the store seemed to grow dimmer. The air around her seemed to ripple and pulsate. She turned around and saw something like a transparent shadow forming in midair. The shadow took the shape of the man from her dreams. She looked over at the shelves. Transparent pipes began to form over them. The man started walking towards her. Nancy tried to blink her eyes, hoping everything would go back to normal again, but he was still there. She started backing away from him as he moved towards her. His body was faint and transparent, like he was only partly there. "It's not real," Nancy whispered to herself, "This is only in my mind. It isn't real." He raised his finger-knives and raked them across a transparent pipe. When his blades touched the pipe, everything seemed more solid, more vivid. More _real. _The knives made a horrid screeching sound that rang dully in Nancy's ears as he advanced towards her. She tried to block out the noise by covering her ears, but she could still hear it. As his blades moved down the pipe, the books fell one by one off the shelf. His hand then swiped from the pipe across the shelf, sending the books flying. Nancy raised her arms to protect herself from the flying books. One hit her arm while one missed and hit her right in the side of her head, sending her falling back. The back of her head cracked against the floor and everything went black.

When her vision cleared, she was laying on the floor of the all-too-familiar boiler room. The burned man stood menacingly over her, a wicked smile stretched across his melted face. Nancy looked around her for the shelves and fluorescent lights of the bookstore, but she wasn't in the bookstore anymore. Now she was surrounded by the flames and steaming pipes of the hellish boiler. The burned man reached his bladed hand out to grab her. Nancy quickly rolled over onto her feet. Her arm grazed against the tips of his finger-knives, slicing the skin on the side of her arm. She gripped her arm, screaming in pain, and starting to run, but was stopped when her body ran into a solid wall. On either side of her were walls of pipes. She was trapped. She ran her hands up and down the solid concrete in an attempt to find some kind of opening, whimpering under her breath, "No. No. No. No."

"_Hello Nancy." _the man said. Nancy turned to face him, backing against the wall. "Who-who are you?" she asked, her voice shaking. _"Don't you remember?" _he asked, cocking his head, moving in closer to her. She shook her head stiffly, moving further back until she was fully pressed against the wall. He stood so close to her their bodies almost touched. His hands were on the wall on either side of her head. _"Well, I remember you," _he said, _"Who could forget those pretty blue eyes?" _His bare left hand rested on her cheek. His thumb caressed the skin just below her eye. She squeezed her eyes shut. The tip of his index knife then ran along the side of Nancy's left breast. _"But I sure don't remember these."_

"Please," Nancy whimpered, "Stop." He then brushed his index finger along her chapped bottom lip. She pressed her lips tightly together. _"Look at me." _he told her. She squeezed her eyelids even tighter together and turned her head away. He grabbed her face by her chin and forced her head to turn to face him. _"I said look at me!" _he growled, pressing the tip of his finger-knife against her jugular. Nancy gulped loudly and hesitantly peeled open her eyes, and she saw the man's burns were gone. His face was perfectly intact, showing the handsome face of a man in his late twenties. His hair fell over his forehead in light blonde waves above his dark green eyes. "Remember me now?" he asked. His voice was soft and sweet, no longer rough and monstrous. His face felt familiar to her, but she still didn't know him. He grabbed the back of her head and turned her around. She was standing in the yard of a small suburban house on the corner of a street. The sign standing at the corner of the sidewalk read 'Elm St.' Nancy looked behind her, but the man was gone. She looked back to the house and saw him standing behind a tree. He was wearing the same brown hat. A little girl, no older than five or six, was looking around the yard. As Nancy looked closer at the little girl, she realized that little girl was _herself_. Another little girl with wavy brown hair, which was tied in pigtails on the sides of her head with red ribbons, followed behind the little Nancy.

"Where is he Kathy?" little Nancy asked the other girl.

"I don't know." Kathy answered.

Nancy walked by the tree. The man tapped her shoulder and shouted, "Boo! Got you!" Nancy jumped and squealed. The little girl Kathy wrapped her arms around his right leg. The man laughed, "Hey!" and tried to pry the little girl off his leg, but she kept her death grip on his ankle. Little Nancy leapt onto the man's back while he was bent over, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Gotcha!" she yelled. The man shouted in surprise and fell over face-down on the grass. He didn't get up.

"Hey, Daddy," Kathy said, shaking his right shoulder, "Come on, get up."

"Yeah," little Nancy said, shaking his other shoulder, "Come on Mister Krueger, wake up!"

"Krueger." Nancy whispered to herself.

Mister Krueger then suddenly rolled over and pounced at little Nancy, yelling "Rar!" Little Nancy squealed as Mister Krueger tackled her to the ground and pinned her down., and giggled loudly as he dug his fingers in her ribs. "I thought I told you to call me Freddy." he said as he tickled little Nancy. "Aaahahahahaa, Kathy help!" little Nancy cried out. Kathy ran up behind Freddy Krueger and dug her little fingers in his ribs. He fell over, laughing uncontrollably. Little Nancy jumped on top of Freddy and started tickling him as well. "Okay, okay," he cackled, "I surrender! I surrender!"

"_We used to have so much fun."_ Nancy heard the man say behind her, his voice once again rough and monstrous. She turned around to face him, finding them both standing in the boiler again. His skin was burned again_. "Do you remember Nancy?" _he asked, stroking her chin with his thumb. She nodded her head and whispered, "Freddy." He smiled. "What happened to you?" she asked. Freddy's smile then faded, turning into a foul grimace. _"Why don't you ask your father?" _he growled. Nancy then started to back away in fear. Freddy grabbed her by her throat and pushed her back against a raised his index blade and pushed her hair behind her ear and behind her shoulder, then stroked all four of his finger-knives down her spine, sending a chill through her body. Nancy squeezed her eyelids together and whimpered. She felt her body heating up, but not from the boiler room. He ran the edges of his knives down her arm. She hissed as they went over her fresh cuts. He looked into her eyes. _"You're bleeding." _he said. He then grabbed her by her shoulders and slammed her back against the wall. _"WAKE UP!" _he yelled. His voice echoed through her ears as her eyes opened.

* * *

**please continue; it just gets better from here on.**

**let me know what y'all think**


	2. Remember this little Nancy?

"So, do you want to tell me what happened to your arm?" Donald asked his daughter as he pulled into the garage of his home. "I," Nancy said, looking down at the bandage around her arm, "fell." A deep red blotch was forming on the edge of the gauze. "I don't know." She took a napkin out of the glove compartment and wiped at where her blood was starting to leak through as she got out of the car. Her father followed soon after her as she entered the kitchen. "Well, that wasn't really the best way," Donald said, "but I'm glad you finally got some sleep."

_Why don't you ask your father? _Nancy remembered what Freddy had told her.

"Hey, dad?" Nancy started. Donald turned to her. "Did we ever know somebody named Freddy?" she asked. Donald's face suddenly drained of color. Nancy could hear his breath catch in his chest. "Um, I…don't think so." he answered. "Are you sure?" Nancy asked, "Nobody named Krueger?"

"Never heard of him." Donald muttered bitterly as he began digging through the freezer.

"You're lying."

Donald took a mostly filled bottle of vodka out of the freezer and took a swig. "I'm not," he grunted, starting to walk past Nancy, "I'm going to bed. I want you to do the same."

"Fred Krueger, daddy," she said, causing her father to stop dead in his tracks, "Tell me who he is."

"Fred Krueger is _dead_," he whispered, "Dead and gone. Been that way for years. It upset a lot of people around here, so let's just drop it." He continued to walk away, but Nancy grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"What happened to him?"

"Died in a fire, alright?" he answered, pulling his arm out of her grasp, "It was a long time ago It's not important now. Now, good night." With that, he stormed up the stairs to his room at the end of the hall. There was something that he wasn't telling her.

Nancy walked upstairs to her room at the other end of the hall. She stripped off her clothes, taking her shirt off carefully so as not to mess up her bandages, and changed into a pair of white flannel pajamas and crawled hesitantly into her bed. She was still frightened to sleep, knowing what, _who_, would be waiting for her. She sat up, balled her hands together, and sighed, "Now I lay me down to sleep. I pray the lord my soul to keep. And if I should die before I wake, I pray the lord my soul he'll take." She then laid her head down against her pillow and closed her eyes. As soon as her eyelids shut, she could already feel herself drifting off.

Her eyes opened when her room suddenly felt hotter. She got up from her bed and walked to her door. When she opened it, it wasn't the second story hallway of her home that was there. Instead there was a metal staircase that spiraled downward from her door. She hesitated from habit. She swallowed her fear and descended down the stairs. She needed to find out more. Plus, after her last encounter with Krueger, she wasn't so sure anymore that he would actually intentionally harm her. Below her was the dark hellish boiler. As soon as her feet touched the bottom, she heard the all-too-familiar screech. Her whole body jumped. She looked around, but she didn't see him anywhere. She continued walking until she found herself in a dark narrow hallway. "Krueger?" she called out into the dank air, "I'm here! Just like you wanted."

A voice whispered, "_Psst_." behind her. Nancy snapped around. At the end of the hallway was a furnace. It was burning so hot its metal surface was sizzling. Smoke hissed out from the edges of the door. Nancy stepped closer to it in sudden curiosity. When she was so close to the furnace she could feel the heat radiating off of it warming her skin, the door burst open. Inside was a doll. Its plastic flesh was melting, its painted eyeballs popped out of their sockets, its pigtailed hair was aflame. Nancy backed away in disgust. Suddenly, Krueger jumped up behind her, grabbed her by her shoulders, and threw her the opposite way down the hall. She landed hard on her stomach, her chin breaking the fall. She looked behind her, rubbing her bruised chin. Freddy stood behind her, his figure a black silhouette before the open burning furnace. He began walking towards her, running his steel finger-knives against the wall as he moved closer. Sparks shot out from the tips of the blades as they scratched against the wall's surface. Nancy quickly got to her feet and ran away from him. Soon she reached the end. She looked to her left and saw another hallway that led to an open door. Bright light shone in through the doorway. She ran at top speed to it. Wherever it led, it had to be better than where she was already.

She burst through the doorway, and her eyes were blinded by whiteness. When her eyes adjusted to the brightness, she saw the small puffs of white falling from the sky, covering the ground in a blanket. A flake landed on her nose and melted against her skin. "It's snowing." she whispered in amazement.

An old red Cadillac pulled up in front of the building. A man stepped out of the driver's side. The man was dressed in a sweater with horizontal red and green stripes. Freddy. He reached back in the car and took out his dark brown hat and pulled it tight over his scalp. He held his sides and shivered. Just then, a police car pulled up behind the Cadillac. An officer stepped out of the vehicle. His eyes were red and his step staggered slightly.

"Daddy?" Nancy gasped. He had much more of his hair and was thinner, but it was indeed Nancy's father.

"Morning Lieutenant Thompson," Freddy said, "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, you can," Donald said, his voice dark and threatening, his face made of stone. He took a long wooden bat out of his car and waved it at Freddy. "I want you to stay the hell away from my daughter."

"Are you threatening me?"

"No. That was a warning." Donald held the end of the bat against Freddy's chest. "_This_ is a threat. Now, if you ever come near my Nancy again, I _will kill you_."

"You can't threaten me like this," Freddy hissed, "now back the hell off you filthy drunken fucking pig!" He swatted the bat away. Donald growled and hit Freddy in the ribs. He doubled over, clutching his side, and Donald hit him again across his face. Freddy's jaw stuck out grotesquely. He fell over on his hands and knees and spit out a mouthful of blood and teeth onto the snow. Donald kicked Freddy in the abdomen with his right boot, knocking the wind out of him. Freddy's mouth hung open as the air blew out of his lungs. Blood drizzled from his lips. Donald brought the bat down on Freddy's back, cracking his spine. Freddy fell flat on the ground on his stomach, writhing in pain and coughing up more blood. Donald went back to his car and brought out a bottle half-filled with alcohol. He took one swig from it, then poured the rest all over Fred Krueger's body. "You scarred my daughter," Nancy's father said, taking out a lighter, "now _I'm_ gonna scar _you_." He flicked his lighter to life and touched the flame against Freddy's soaked sweater, igniting his entire body.

Nancy backed away, horrified, until she was back inside. A solid metal door slid down over the opening, sealing it completely. She turned around, finding herself in a new hallway. At the end not too far away, she could see a room. Through its open doorway she could see a mattress laying in the floor. She began walking towards it to investigate, when all of a sudden her feet were yanked from under her by something invisible, throwing her down on her back to the ground. Her feet were raised in the air and dragged her body down the hallway. She tried to grab at the walls on either side, but they were smooth and flat and there was nothing for her to hold on to. She stopped once she was inside the room. The room contained a mattress in the center of the floor with lit burning candles covering the walls. Nancy started to push herself up, when suddenly her body flipped through the air. She landed hard on her back against the mattress. Before she could get up, Fred Krueger fell on top of her, pinning her arms above her head. His burns were fresh, but only covered half his face. The skin of his neck, jaw, and his right cheek and ear were charred and sizzling. His right eye was the pale smoky white she was used to seeing, while his left was his human green color.

Steel chains wrapped around Nancy's wrists, holding her arms there. "What do you want?" she shrieked. Freddy traced his finger-blade down her throat, the intact corner of his lip pulled up in a lusty grin. _"You." _he whispered.

His blade snaked under the collar of her shirt and snipped off the top button. Nancy groaned in disgust and turned her head away. His lips brushed down her neck over her tendon, his burned lips creating unbearable friction against her skin. Nancy squeezed her eyelids together and whimpered. _"You know you like it," _Freddy chuckled against her collarbone. _"Remember this, little Nancy?" _he whispered in her ear, running the tip of his index blade down her stomach and down into the waist of her pants, and started tugging them down.

The feeling of his cold knife down her pants sparked a dormant memory in the back of her mind. She remembered being in the dark old boiler, pinned on the hard floor, Freddy's large body over her tiny six-year-old body. She could remember the terror she felt when he cut apart her clothes with his finger-knives, then the pain when he pushed himself into her.

Then the whole environment of the dream changed. Nancy was laying on the ground of the boiler, the pipes above her cold and dark, her arms still chained together. Freddy hovered over her. His hideous burns returned. _"You remember now, don't you?" _he growled, grinning, twirling her hair around his middle-finger blade. His grabbed her throat with his left hand and pressed his mouth against hers. She screamed against his melted lips, her yells muffled, as he pressed his groin against hers. She continued a long sharp scream as Freddy released his bruising kiss. As her scream rang through the air, everything seemed to melt apart. The chains around her wrists dissipated into dust and she grabbed Freddy by his collar. She flipped over so she was on top of him, and the whole world seemed to snap.

She grabbed his wrists and held them above his head. _"If you wanted to be on top," _he chuckled, _"all you had to do was ask." _They both looked around in amazement as they both realized they were both in Nancy's bedroom, but not in a dream. Nancy leaped off the bed for the door. Freddy grabbed her by the back of her neck and pinned her back against the door. She panicked and kneed him in the groin. He let out a hard grunt and fell on his knees. His eyes were opened wide, amazed at the pain he felt.

Nancy pushed through her door and darted down the hall to her father's room. "Daddy!" she screamed. She started to turn the knob, but was grabbed by her hair and thrown back down the hall, landing hard on her stomach. Before she could get up, she was lifted up and held against the wall by her collar. _"Now, that," _he growled through his clenched teeth, holding his index knife dangerously near her eye, _"Wasn't. Very. Nice." _

"Dad, HELP!" Nancy screamed. Freddy grabbed her throat, cutting off her windpipe, and punched her in the abdomen, his metal knuckles burying into her stomach. She dropped to the ground on her hands and knees, gasping for breath. Just then, Donald's door opened and he came stumbling out, still fully dressed, his eyes half-closed. "What the hell Nance?" he grumbled. He looked up, and his eyes opened wider. He saw the man he murdered years ago, his burns still fresh, crouching over his daughter.

"Y-you." he gasped.

Fred Krueger looked up at the man who killed him. His eyes turned dark and he pointed a claw at him. _"YOU!" _he growled, taking a step towards Donald.

"I killed you before," Donald said, "I'll do it again you son of a bitch!" He ran towards Krueger, his fist raised, but Freddy was faster. He grabbed Donald's wrist and stabbed his knives into his stomach. Freddy lifted Donald in the air by his knives and threw him over the railing. His body crashed against a table, the wood crushing beneath his weight.

Nancy jumped onto Freddy's back, wrapping her arm around his neck in a choke-hold. He gagged as she cut off his breath. He slammed her back against the wall. Nancy's grip loosened but she still held on. Freddy grabbed her arms and flipped her over his shoulder, throwing her onto the floor. He picked her up and slammed her against the wall. The skin on her cheekbone split. Freddy licked the blood off her cheek, then threw her down the stairs. She landed on her side. She gripped her left leg, groaning in pain; it was broken. Her head was spinning. She looked up, seeing double, at Freddy as he started to descend the stairs. As Nancy crawled away, she felt her arm bump into her father's foot. She rolled over and saw her father, laying on his back among the broken remains of the table, his head split open, a pool of blood spreading from his stomach.

"Dad," Nancy cried, shaking his leg, "Daddy?" She continued to shake his leg, but he still laid there.

"_Aw," _Freddy mused from behind her, _"how sweet." _He raised his right boot and kicked Nancy swiftly in the face, her body flipping over onto her back. She rolled over on all fours and spit out a glob of blood, and a couple broken teeth, onto the carpet. _"Oh, did that hurt?" _Freddy mused in fake sympathy, holding his gloved hand over his chest, then kicked her again, breaking her ribs_. "YOU DON'T KNOW THE FIRST THING ABOUT PAIN!"_

He grabbed Nancy by her hair and lifted her up onto her feet. She shrieked in pain from her broken bones. His pale eyes looked her up and down. He then pressed his mouth against hers in another bruising kiss, forcing his tongue into her mouth, down her throat, tasting the blood on the inside of her cheeks. She gagged from Freddy's tongue and Freddy pulled away. He gave a pleased, _"Mmmmm." _as he licked her blood from his lips. A grunt sounded in his throat, and he sent Nancy flying. Her body soared through the air and crashed into a wall. The drywall crushed from the impact. She curled up on her side, gripping her shattered ribs, crying in pain. Hot blood was running down her face from her split head. The sharp breathing from her crying only made her pain that much more excruciating.

Freddy scooped Nancy up, who was barely conscious, in his arms, her body limp like a broken doll in his hands. He kicked open the door beneath the stairway and walked down the wooden steps into the dark basement below. He laid her down on the cold floor, then crouched over her, his gloved hand holding her head by her jaw to keep her head upright. He licked the blood off her face, his left hand roughly groping her chest. Nancy groaned and started to struggle, but Krueger kept her held down. He then moved his hand down to his pants and started to pull down his zipper.

"_Ready to play?" _he hissed in her face. Nancy, feeling a rush of adrenaline from what she knew Krueger was about to do, grabbed him by the back of his head and bashed her forehead against his face, breaking his nose. He screamed, holding his bleeding nose, and Nancy buried her knee in his groin. She pushed her leg harder against him, pushing him off her, and she sat upright. She started to stand up on her good leg. Freddy started to get up, his nose busted and bleeding. _"You bitch!" _he growled, raising his glove to attack. Before he could strike, Nancy punched him in his face, knocking him back down. She hobbled over to the barbecue grill by the furnace, grabbed the bottle of lighter fluid, and sprayed the flammable fluid all over Krueger's body. He started to push himself up, then froze when he smelled the pungent liquid as it ran over his face. Nancy took a wooden match and struck it against the striking surface on the side of the matchbox, igniting the match. "You still want to play, Freddy?" she whispered before throwing the match. The lit match hit Krueger's back and his body became swallowed up in flames. He rolled on the ground, screaming, _"NO! AAARRGH!"_

Nancy quickly limped back over to the stairs, gripping her broken side. As she got up on the bottom step, something grabbed her ankle, causing her to fall over. She looked down at Fred Krueger, his burning hand gripped around her ankle. His hat was off, so Nancy could see the flesh melting off his skull. _"Naaaancyyyyyyy." _he rasped, his lips melting off his face, smoke seeping out of his mouth. Nancy pulled her leg free. "Fuck you!" she yelled. She held her leg back and kicked him in the face, knocking him back. His head made a sickening crack against the concrete floor, and he laid still.

* * *

**this part was an actual nightmare that i had after i saw the new Nightmare on Elm Street, except it was Heather Langenkamp instead Rooney Mara who was getting beat up, which made the dream even more disturbing.**

**let me know what you think of it so far.**

**only one more part left, and trust me, the ending _is the best part_ ;)**


	3. Yin & Yang

It wasn't that she found herself in her bedroom when she knew that she was just in the hospital that made her realize she was in a dream. It was that all of her wounds and bandages were gone. In fact, her body was in pristine condition. Even her white pajamas were so clean they were practically glowing. Nancy stood up from her bed, glad that it no longer hurt for her to move, when her door creaked open. She wasn't afraid. Fred Krueger was dead and there wasn't anything for her to be afraid of anymore.

Standing in the doorway was her father. "Daddy?" she gasped.

"Hi there princess." he said, smiling, moving closer. His eyes were no longer red and his skin was smooth and clean. He looked better than he had in years.

"But-but you're…" Nancy stammered, amazed.

"I just came to say goodbye, and that I'm sorry I never told you about Krueger," Donald told his daughter, "I didn't want you to have to grow up with that kind of trauma. I just wanted to protect you. You were so young, so innocent." He reached out his left hand and stroked her cheek with his thumb. Nancy's eyes started to water. "You're my little Nancy; you'll always be my little Nancy. I love you so much."

"I love you Daddy." Nancy said, choking back her tears, and threw her arms around his neck. Donald wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly against him. His left hand pressed her tighter against him.

A sharp stabbing pain went into Nancy's stomach. She gasped hard and looked down. On her father's right hand was Fred Krueger's razor-fingered glove, whose blades were stuck halfway into her abdomen. Dark red blood trickled down her white pajamas. She looked up, terrified, to see the man holding her was no longer her father, but the man she thought she killed, for the second time.

His appearance was even worse than before. Most of his flesh was melted off, revealing the cracked bone underneath. His nose was completely burnt off, leaving only a rotted hole in the middle of his face. His clothes were torn and were singed so bad the red and green stripes were barely visible. His eyes were shriveled and blotchy dark purple, like two rotten grapes. What was left of his lips peeled back in a grin, his charred skin crackling. His teeth were busted and so dirty they were almost black.

"_Boo," _he growled, _"Got you." _He pushed against her back, shoving the knives deeper into her. She threw her head back and howled in pain as he forced his blades even further inside her, then shoved them up into her ribcage, tearing her insides. More blood gushed from her opened stomach, as well as her mouth.

Freddy let out a satisfied sigh and cradled her body in his arms, his left arm under her back and his right holding her legs. He carried her out of her room into his boiler. The boiler was different as well. It seemed darker, more nightmarish, and now flames were shooting from the pipes, making the boiler even more closely resemble hell.

Freddy held Nancy upright against a wall, holding her arms above her head, and chains descended and wrapped around her wrists and lifted her up several inches off the ground.

"_I win." _Freddy chuckled. He ran the back edge of his index blade up one of the cuts on Nancy's stomach. _"So, what game do you want to play _now?"

Nancy spit blood in his face. The glob of saliva and blood flew through his open cheek, landing directly in his mouth. "Fuck you!" she hissed, her blood dribbling off her chin.

"_Hmmm," _he mused, licking her blood off his knives, _"My favorite one of all." _He traced the tip of his finger-blade down her chest and hooked it into the waist of her pants. _"We only have a few minutes left together, but I think we can make time for one round." _

Nancy's blood-soaked lips turned up in a smile and she started to laugh.

"_What's so funny, bitch?" _Freddy asked.

"Because," she said, her voice so weak it was only a whisper, "You're only in my mind. You _live_ inside my mind. If I die, _you'll die with me_." She then pulled the chains down hard. The pipe snapped off. She held the broken pipe in her hands and ran it through Freddy's stomach. "Gotcha." she hissed. He gasped in surprise and fell down on his knees, so did Nancy. Freddy grunted and stabbed his finger-knives back into Nancy's stomach again. She cried through her clenched teeth, and shoved the pipe deeper through Freddy's abdomen and out through his back. "I win." Nancy whispered, her face up close to his.

The heat of the boiler room began to die. The flames and steam from the pipes died, and the room grew cold. Blackness began to surround them, consuming everything around them until all that was left was the two of them.

Nancy was then basked in brilliant white light. As she ascended into it, she watched as Fred Krueger's body was consumed in powerful flames. His cruel eyes glared hatefully up at her until the fire swallowed him entirely, and they were both gone.

* * *

**The End**

**this is possibly the most symbolic representation of Nancy vs Freddy, at least that i've ever seen.**

**Review**


	4. AN: DFA Prequel

**I've started a prequel to this story. It's titled_ Don't Fall Asleep: The Beginning. _**

**It tells the story of exactly what happened to Nancy because of Fred Krueger that started everything. Includes the flashbacks that Nancy experienced in_ Don't Fall Asleep_, and much much more. Be warned, it gets fairly graphic and is not for the weak-hearted. Includes sadism, child rape, drugs, murder, trauma, and more.**

**DFA:The Beginning is up in My Stories for you to read now, so enjoy, but hopefully not too much XP**


	5. AN: Nightmare

**Hello readers**

**If y'all enjoyed reading this, then you'll LOVE my new story **Nightmare**. It uses this story only expanded into an actual novel with an actual more thorough plot. Also it's more of a drama/mystery/psycho-supernatural thriller, more like the original _Nightmare_, and has a rather, erm, minimal body count :P lol  
This story isn't at all a slasher blood & gore fest like the other versions of NOES. This one depends on having an actual story to sink your teeth into and really makes you wonder why these things are happening, not 400,000 gallons of blood. But don't worry, it's still scary and VERY disturbing, and takes on a brand-new twist on the classic horror film.  
**

**The story centers around Nancy. She is the major protagonist in the story and Freddy's sole target. This version more about Nancy and how she tries to handle her nightmares, and whether or not they are real, and the way she is affected by them, and her relationship between her and her very protective father.  
It follows Wes Craven's original basic plot and a few original characters (the Thompsons and the Krueger family), and uses the concept used in Samuel Bayer's remake. Admittedly, it _does_ draw several elements from both versions, but of course I am making this as original as I can, and I'm trying to make it as realistic as possible, even more so than the remake was.  
**

**If you haven't read it already, _PLEASE DO_, and let me know what you think.**

******If you're a true fan of the original, or have never even seen any Freddy movies before, or you enjoy a good psycho-supernatural mystery/thriller to keep you on the edge of your seat and have you chewing your nails in anticipation, then **Nightmare****** is the story for you.**


End file.
